Annoyance
by Golden Vampire Eyes
Summary: Ten ways to annoy each of the Cullen's, including Bella. WARNING! I AM NOT RESPONSIBLE FOR ANY DEATH, ANGER, PAIN, EMOTIONAL PAIN, PEANUT BUTTER, SUCIDAL TAMPONS, UGLYNESS, OR KETCHUP THINGS THAT MAY HAPPEN IF YOU ANNOY A CULLEN!


**10 ways to annoy each Cullen (including Bella)**

**10 Ways to Annoy Edward Cullen**

1. Sing 'Oops I did it again.' In French backwards in your mind and out loud.

2. Go up to Bella and pants her in the mall, then yell 'Nice body! Want a round?

3. Lather Bella in ketchup and put a tattoo on her back saying Bite Me Edward

4. Glue sparkles onto Bella and push her into the sunlight then shout that she is a vampire!

5. Ask him if he can guess what your thinking without looking

6. Point to Bella in a frenzied manner and then shout ladybug

7. Ask him if he can read Bella's mind

8. After he says no, tell him you can read Bella's mind and she is thinking of Mike!

9. Hit him over the head with a fish and then say Bella did it

10. Pour ketchup on his bed and say he lost his virginity

**WARNING! I AM NOT RESPONSIBLE FOR ANY DEATH, ANGER, PAIN, OR KETCHUP THINGS THAT MAY HAPPEN IF YOU ANNOY EDWARD CULLEN**

**10 ways to annoy Carlisle Cullen**

1. Push Bella off a cliff saying Esme did it

2. Pretend to break your arm and beg for him to fix it

3. After he says it isn't broke, actually break it

4. Color in his medical books and blame Alice

5. Play 'Smack That' by Akon at the hospital while doing obscure hand motions.

6. Play with a syringe and 'accidentally' give it to Bella saying it is candy.

7. Bite him and say he taste like pork

8. Say that you got Edward pregnant

9. Hide Esme from him all day

10. Push Esme off a cliff and blame Akon

**WARNING! I AM NOT RESPONSIBLE FOR ANY DEATH, ANGER, PAIN, OR AKON THINGS THAT MAY HAPPEN IF YOU ANNOY CARLISLE CULLEN!**

**10 ways to annoy Esme Cullen**

1. Cover her in peanut butter then slap bread on her cheeks and try to eat her

2. Write 'Peanut Butter' on the wall with jelly

3. Slap Carlisle with peanut butter and jelly sandwiches.

4. Paint the house hot pink and baby blue

5. Hack into her email and send Edward and Bella porno

6. Cover the floor with peanut butter and jelly

7. Put her socks on and skate around in the peanut butter and jelly

8. Hide a dildo in Carlisle's socks

9. Buy a llama

10. Name said llama after her

**WARNING! I AM NOT RESPONSIBLE FOR ANY DEATH, ANGER, PAIN, OR PEANUT BUTTER OR JELLY THINGS THAT MAY HAPPEN IF YOU ANNOY ESME CULLEN**

**10 ways to annoy Alice Cullen**

1. Bring Jacob to the house

2. After Jacob gets there, give her a blind walking stick

3. Give her an eye dog

4. Replace her wardrobe with children's clothing

5. Write on her notebooks saying 'Gucci sucks butt!' or 'I love Michael Jackson!'

6. Give Jasper a dildo for Christmas and say it was from her

7. Take Jasper away from here for a day and then give him back looking like a girl

8. Hide her credit cards

9. Cancel said credit cards

10. Blame Jasper for canceling said credit cards.

**WARNING! I AM NOT RESPONSIBLE FOR ANY DEATH, ANGER, PAIN, OR BLIND THINGS THAT MAY HAPPEN IF YOU ANNOY ALICE CULLEN!**

**10 ways to annoy Jasper Hale**

1. Give him a box of tissues

2. Tell him a knock-knock joke asking boo who then saying he didn't need to cry about it

3. Give him anti-depressant pills

4. Call him Bi-polar when you annoy him

5. Scribble on the walls in his room, in marker saying 'Emo!'

6. Say he puts padding in his Speedo! **(Like he'd need it!!!)**

7. Give him veggies for dinner

8. Sit on him

9. Feel lust while sitting on him

10. Make him get a boner

**WARNING! I AM NOT RESPONSIBLE FOR ANY DEATH, ANGER, PAIN, OR EMOTIONAL THINGS THAT MAY HAPPEN IF YOU ANNOY JASPER HALE!**

**10 ways to annoy Emmett Cullen**

1. Try and beat him in an arm wrestling contest

2. Hide his Xbox 360

3. Blame it on Rosalie

4. Break his favorite sunglasses

5. Tag on his jeep saying that 'Michael Jackson rocks!'

6. Egg him

7. Blame it on Carlisle for egging him

8. Break the plasma television. Again.

9. Hide his bed.

10. Put a lock on his bedroom door, make sexual sounds from room, like Rosalie and Edward.

**WARNING! I AM NOT RESPONSIBLE FOR ANY DEATH, ANGER, PAIN, OR SEXUAL THINGS THAT MAY HAPPEN IF YOU ANNOY EMMETT CULLEN!**

**10 ways to annoy Rosalie Hale**

1. Break her mirrors

2. Hide her makeup

3. Hide her clothes

4. Take away Emmett for a day, blame it on Bella

5. Make blonde jokes at her

6. Toss dog poop on her

7. Have Jacob put his wolf scent on everything of hers.

8. Blame James for Jake's wolf scent

9. Key her M3

10. Write on all her walls that she is ugly.

**WARNING! I AM NOT RESPONSIBLE FOR ANY DEATH, ANGER, PAIN, OR PRETTY BAD THINGS THAT MAY HAPPEN IF YOU ANNOY ROSALIE HALE!**

**10 ways to annoy Bella Swan/Cullen**

1. Call Edward ugly

2. Write that she loves Mike all over Edward's Volvo

3. Hide her hairbrush

4. Lock the keys inside of her truck

5. Water the porch when it is snowing

6. Handcuff her tampons to the shower head

7. Call said tampons suicidal

8. Blame it on Embry

9. Burn her clothes

10. Make Alice take her shopping

**WARNING! I AM NOT RESPONSIBLE FOR ANY DEATH, ANGER, PAIN, OR SUCIDAL THINGS THAT MAY HAPPEN IF YOU ANNOY BELLA SWAN/CULLEN **

**Review please and tell me what you like!**


End file.
